Episode 5206 (6 January 2016)
Synopsis A reeling Kat begs Sister Ruth to tell her who knew about Luke, but the moment is interrupted by Mo and Charlie’s arrival home. Sister Ruth swiftly leaves, but not before nodding in agreement when Kat suggests that it’s either Charlie or Mo who knew. Kat desperately gets the children out of the flat – Mo and Charlie are bemused at her urgency. As a teary Kat leaves a voicemail for Alfie, Kim walks by and invites her over for a cup of tea. Kat reveals to a shocked Kim that she has four sons; Zoe had a twin. Kim reminds a reluctant Kat that she should be banging down the door for answers; for her son. A stony-faced Kat arrives back at number 3; Charlie immediately clocks that something’s awry. Charlie assumes that Kat’s hurt that Charlie and Mo saw Zoe in Lanzarote at Christmas – Charlie tries to reassure Kat that Zoe will eventually come back to her. Mo walks in on a fiery Kat and is open-mouthed when Kat shouts that Mo stole her baby son. Mo locks herself in the bathroom as Kat bangs on the door, screaming that Mo gave her son away. A horrified Charlie looks on as an anguished Kat claims that they’ve always treated her as though she doesn’t exist. Kat’s appalled when the penny drops that Charlie knew about Brian Slater’s secret family. A tear-stained Mo emerges from the bathroom and states that she’ll tell Kat everything. Mo explains that when Kat gave birth, Viv stated that they were only taking Zoe. Mo admits that the reason that Viv left Luke, was because she was worried that he might turn out like his father. Kat states that she’ll never forgive Mo and claims that she’s going to get her kids; all of them. As Kat and Stacey scream at Mo and Charlie to get out, Charlie clutches his chest in pain and falls onto the sofa... At the clinic, the doctor tells Shabnam that the hysteroscopy showed scarring to the wall of her womb. The doctor explains that this Asherman’s syndrome usually stops future fertilisation – Shabnam and Kush are floored. Back at the flat, when Carmel suggests that Shabnam gets a second opinion, Shabnam snaps and claims it’s over; she’s not meant to have children. Shabnam arrives at the Vic and asks to see Jade. Shabnam’s unimpressed when Shirley isn’t sure of Jade’s whereabouts. When the group hear singing from the kitchen, they find Jade surrounded by pint glasses. Shabnam’s not convinced that Jade hasn’t tried any alcohol – Shirley brands Shabnam a joke and a forlorn Shabnam leaves. Alone with Shirley, Masood fills her in that Shabnam’s just found out that she can’t have any more children. Back at the flat, an upset Shabnam claims that she’ll never be a proper mother and that Kush should find someone else – Kush promises Shabnam that he’ll never leave her. The door buzzes – it’s Masood with Jade, she’s come for a visit. An anxious-looking Stacey arrives at a church and reassures Arthur that no-one can get him there. Dot finds Stacey lost in thought and Stacey’s thrilled when Dot brands Arthur as special. Stacey’s enthralled and wide-eyed when Dot tells her the bible story of King Herod tricking the Wise Men into betraying Jesus. As Stacey paces, she tells Dot that she thinks her Dad has been sending her signs. Stacey states that she can’t keep Arthur safe on her own; she needs God’s protection. When Dot suggests that Stacey gets Arthur christened, Stacey’s keen and begs for it to be done now. As Dot goes to find the Vicar, Stacey speaks to an empty pew, believing that she’s seeing her Dad. Dot returns with Reverend Stevens who agrees that they can talk about a christening, but when the church choir turn up, a panicked Stacey flees. At hospital, Ian reassures a terrified Alfie that he can do this. Jane’s annoyed that Ian’s gone AWOL – it’s the day of Bobby’s school interview. Jane calls Ian and firmly tells him that she needs him there, it’s his friend on the board at the school. A sombre Alfie asks Ian to look out for the kids if the worst happens. Ian calls Phil and tells him that he needs a favour. Phil reluctantly heads down from Dennis’ room and Ian begs Phil to stay with Alfie so that he can go to Bobby’s interview. Tamwar asks Aunt Babe for a favour –she’s won around when he slips her some cash. Tamwar states that he wants use of the Vic kitchen. Later, Tamwar finds Nancy and states that the pair of them are doing a takeover, serving food in the Vic. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns